Roleplay the 6th September- vampires are real!
Gerukatzewhen does homeschool start for you again? *omg i ask way too much sry. xD *12:39Hawkins&RyderFan13whenever I can get the books. *oh you don't xD don't be sorry *12:39Gerukatzeahh that's cool! *12:39Hawkins&RyderFan13yep *12:39Gerukatzewait what time is it at your place? xD *12:39Hawkins&RyderFan135:39 AM *12:39Gerukatzeit's 12:30pm here *omg and you're still awake? *:o *12:40Hawkins&RyderFan13yess *12:40Gerukatzeand yah 12:40* *12:40Hawkins&RyderFan13I'm like a night owl. *12:40Gerukatzeyou should sleep at such a time.xD *12:40Hawkins&RyderFan13I know xD *12:40Gerukatzewell i guess you like the dark and be awake when it's dark. xD *so cool *12:40Hawkins&RyderFan13and it's cooler *It's too hot during the day *12:41Gerukatzeor do you have a secret and you are a vampire in real life so you sleep at day and at night you are awake? XD *haha here too! *so hot *way to hot *what i hate btw *12:41Hawkins&RyderFan13I'm a vampire :3 *NO NOT THE LIGHT AHHHH *I hate hot weather *12:42Gerukatzehttp://smg.photobucket.com/user/SassyOphelia/media/GIFs/i_knew_it.gif.html *12:42Hawkins&RyderFan13wait, dang, that was a secret. YOU KNOW I'M A VAMPIRE NOW *12:42GerukatzeHAHA I do xD *dont worry i wont tell anyone *promise * *12:42Hawkins&RyderFan13I must come after you now though *I can't risk it *12:42Gerukatzeahhhh x_x *hides* *under the bed *12:43Hawkins&RyderFan13 *flies* *YOU CAN'T HIDE *12:43Gerukatzeohh nooo *12:43Hawkins&RyderFan13 *steps in you room* *12:43Gerukatze *dies* *12:43Hawkins&RyderFan13omg *12:43Gerukatzeof shock *can i be a vampire too? *12:43Hawkins&RyderFan13well, gotta fly backkk *yesss :3 you're a vampire now! POW *12:44Gerukatzehey we could make a roleplay where one is a vampire and he bites the others *12:44Hawkins&RyderFan13YESSS *12:44Gerukatzeyaay vampiere power *xD *12:44Hawkins&RyderFan13we'd be the vampires :3 *xD *12:44Gerukatzevampier* *e* *dammit *yay so cool *hey we need werwolfs too *xD *12:45Hawkins&RyderFan13xD omg yes *12:45GerukatzeArjun can be one *xD *where is he btw?xD *again *12:45Hawkins&RyderFan13I don't know. Maybe we should tweet him *12:46Gerukatzei just did., xD *12:46Hawkins&RyderFan13ahh, you did it xD I just heard my ipod make that sound xD *12:46GerukatzeHaha maybe you should turn the sound of or your family wakes up? xD *or are they vampiers too and are awake *omg my cat just made a cute sound *12:47Hawkins&RyderFan13They're asleep xD *It's not that loud actually. I don' think they can hear *it *12:47Gerukatzedo they know you love the dark and that you are a vampiere? *good. xD *12:47Hawkins&RyderFan13They know I love the dark *BUT THEY DON'T KNOW I'N A VAMPIRE *12:48Gerukatzevampire* what the hell is wrong with me *i cant type *xD *they should hide too *cause maybe you wanna drink some blood *and they are now asleep *12:48Hawkins&RyderFan13brb I need some frozen strawberries. :33 *12:48Gerukatzeyou mean blood? xD *12:48Hawkins&RyderFan13TOO LATE FOR THEM TO HIDE HAHAH *12:48Gerukatzekk *xD *12:49Hawkins&RyderFan13they're frozen, I can't get them out xd *12:50Gerukatzeahhh *but you are strn *strong* *hey should i make a page with the little vampire text? *that we just made *xD *Redarjun has joined the chat. *12:51Redarjunhi *sorry *12:52Hawkins&RyderFan13I GOT THEM BECAUSE I HAVE POWERS. *You should :3 *Hiii *12:52GerukatzeLol yay. xD *12:52Hawkins&RyderFan13wb *12:52Gerukatzewb *12:52Redarjunyah *thx *12:52Hawkins&RyderFan13I'm a vampire *12:52Redarjunyou should * *Hawkins&RyderFan13I'm coming to drink your blood, Arjun *12:52Gerukatzeme too Kiki bit me *12:52Hawkins&RyderFan13I did * *Redarjuni missed it *image map *stupid interent *oh wait *i;m there *12:54GerukatzeHaha. XD *and yah internet problems suck * *i had them too just some hours ago *12:54Redarjun *12:55Hawkins&RyderFan13 aww they do suck *I had them last night *and the night before *12:55Redarjuni'm stuck in the interent *help *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JiKNkXFMB0 this song *12:56Hawkins&RyderFan13I'm a vampire. I won't help anyone *12:56Gerukatzehaha we will *we have to *he's our friends *12:56RedarjunYah *12:56Gerukatzeand after that we can bit him *and drink his blood *so he will be a vampier too *vampire* *12:56Hawkins&RyderFan13YES *OH I'LL HELP YOU NOW *let me drink his blood * *12:57GerukatzeHAha you can xD *12:58Redarjunok * *Hawkins&RyderFan13I'm a villain. So I'm only helping him so I can drink his blood hheehhehehe *I'm sure all villain's say "hehehehe" and "okie dokie" xp *12:59Redarjunevil laugh *12:59Hawkins&RyderFan13MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *12:59Gerukatzei think they do *12:59Redarjuni wanna be famous lol *12:59Gerukatzeor we could google the does and don't 's for vampires *lol why *1:00Redarjuncause then *1:00Gerukatzefamous people are rich? *1:00Redarjunpeople would be like *all those *yah *1:00Hawkins&RyderFan13it's official https://twitter.com/xBeyondTheSunx/status/375936356834234368 Category:Roleplays